Together We'll Make It Through
by LaurenLefty
Summary: A Michael and Janet Jackson Fanfic. This is a story about Mike and Janet at different stages of their lives, and some of the different dillemas they come across. In dedication to Janet Jackson. Please read and review if you are an MJ/Janet fan!
1. New family member

**Well well, this is my 2****nd**** MJ fic! Am so pleased to write it because this time I've actually made notes, instead of just writing whatever :)**

**I want to dedicate this story to **_**Janet Jackson,**___**I love her so much and I know how hard it must have been to lose Michael, as they were both really close. I also want to dedicate it to all my best ****fanfic MJ groupies****, especially ****Jen**** who has reassured me about lots of things and has been amazing! :)**

**Much love to you all, and please enjoy. **

**This story is about Michael and Janet Jackson, including various up's and down's that happen in their lives together. **

_**(Note: Not all these things are true. Some I've made up and I own, and some things happened. Big MJ fans will be able to identify these lol) **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

**Michael Aged 8, Janet aged 0**

* * *

"One, two, three, four, keep up Michael! Tito, keep the rhythm steady on that guitar! Jackie, keep up!" barked Joe from across the dance studio.

The time was 9:30 at night; the Jackson 5 had been practicing since 7:00 in the morning. It was a usual Saturday routine. Each of the 5 was dressed in their bright shiny costumes, panting and exhausted from the amount of rehearsals put on them.

Jackie, the tallest, was behind the rest of the boys so not to upstage any of them, dancing like the professional he was. Tito took the left of the stage slightly with his prized guitar in his hands, struggling to keep in time of the rhythm slightly. Jermaine stood on the other side of the group with his bass guitar, also playing proudly.

Stood next to Jackie was Marlon, who was slightly struggling to keep in time with his older brother whilst dancing the difficult dances that they practiced day after day. However the real star of the group stood in front of the rest. The youngest of the group; Michael.

"No no no! It's all wrong! Start again, and I want it right!" Joe Jackson yelled from the other side of the room. Suddenly, the group burst into song in front of their father, with Michael singing the main vocals of 'I want you back'. After singing part of the song, the beat changed and Michael sang the first few notes of 'ABC', and after singing part of that, went into 'I'll be there'.

After they finished, their father clapped slightly.

"Brilliant. You are finally set for TV tomorrow night. I swear, if any of you screw up, you'll answer to me, ok?" he growled. The group immediately nodded, Michael looking the most scared.

"Great. I'll leave you boys to clear up and I'll see you at 7:00AM sharp for a final run through before the show. Goodnight" said Joe, before leaving the studio.

As soon as the door shut, the boys all collapsed into a heap of exhaustion on the floor.

"Jeez man, when is he gonna act like a real father?" Tito asked, holding his guitar to his chest.

"Soon, I hope" Jermaine sighed.

"I don't think it'll happen. The other day I called him 'dad', and he shouted at me, saying 'it's Joseph to you!" Michael told them, trying to imitate his dad as best as he could. The others looked shocked. Jackie put his arm around Michael.

"Hey, no worries bro. Once we finish the show tomorrow, he'll be fine with us! He's just convinced that it won't go to plan. He's paranoid like that" Jackie reassured him. Michael sighed and nodded; then remembered something.

"Hey, how's mom anyway?" Michael asked the group. Catherine Jackson was heavily pregnant with the ninth baby of the Jackson family, and as far as they knew, the Jackson 5 was getting a third sister.

"Mom's doing fine apparently. Rebbie called us before to ask about the show, and she said the baby should be due in about three weeks." Jackie answered.

"I can't wait, man. Our little sis is gonna be so sweet!" Marlon cooed, whilst the others exchanged glances, then burst into laughter.

"I'm sure she'll follow our talent. Now come on, we've got work tomorrow!" Jackie ordered, pulling the others to their feet. The five soon left the studio for home, and once they returned to their hotel rooms, all were soon asleep except for Michael, who lay awake for most of the night dreaming about his little sister, and how much he wanted to show her everything.

He'd always wanted a little sister.

* * *

_The next day…_

"Same old practice" Jermaine moaned, blowing a raspberry afterwards, making Joseph glare.

"Don't 'same old practice' me! Do as you're told! You guys are on in eight hours! Now, once again; go!" Joe ordered. The boys wearily shuffled into position groaning. The boys were just about to start when the phone rang. Jackie sighed and answered it, much to his father's annoyance.

"What?! Rebs, is she ok? Listen, we'll be there" Jackie sounded worried.

"What's up bro?" Tito asked.

"It's mom. She's gone into labour; the baby is three weeks early!" Jackie told them, starting to pace the floor.

"Hey, we've got to go and see her, now!" Jermaine suggested. The others agreed and began to move out of the door, only to be stopped by Joe.

"Nobody's going anywhere. You guys need to practice!" Joe ordered.

Michael took a deep breath.

"No, dad. We've practiced enough, and we're tired. We know all the steps and moves; we need to be there for mother!" Michael tried to reason with Joe.

Joe suddenly gripped Michael and slammed him against the wall. Michael cried out whilst his brothers tried to release him from Joe's grip.

"Practice, ok?!" Joe yelled.

"Yes! Yes! I'm sorry!" Michael pleaded. Joe let go of him and Michael curled up into a ball on the floor. Joe's cell phone began vibrating in his pocket.

"Won't be a minute" Joe promised them, whilst walking off to answer the call.

"You ok Mike?" Jackie asked, bending over him.

"Yeah I'm fine. But I'm not staying here. I'm going to the hospital; it's only down the road. Who's with me?" Michael asked. The others hesitated, but soon agreed that their mom needed them. The five crept out of the studio building, hoping that nobody was about seen as it was already early.

* * *

**5 Hours Later**

"She's beautiful. She's the most beautiful sister in the world" Jackie cooed over Janet. The Jackson Five, Rebbie and Latoya were now together in the hospital, surrounding their mother who was holding Janet; a tiny but beautiful baby.

"Ahem!" Rebbie and Latoya glared at their brother, hands on hips, but managed to laugh when he gave them a cheeky expression.

"Finally, I'm not the youngest anymore!" Randy yelled triumphantly, as the rest of his family laughed.

"She really is beautiful…our little Janet" Catherine said, kissing her new daughter on the head. Janet was gently sleeping as she was rocked by her mother. The rest of her family gathered round her and watched her sleep. Suddenly the door of the hospital ward swung open violently as Joe stormed in, his face full of thunder.

"You boys have really done it this time! You really have! How dare you leave _my _rehearsal! You have a show tonight!" Joe yelled furiously. Janet was awakened by the new noise and began to cry softly.

"Dad, please be quiet, you're scaring Janet!" Michael whispered.

"I told you, it's Joseph to you! And I don't care if I'll wake Janet! She can cry all she wants, because she's not stopping you from performing, now come on!" their father ordered. The boys thought it best not to argue with him in fear of being yelled at further. The boys trudged out of the ward, saying their goodbyes to their mother, sisters and Randy.

All left except for Michael.

"Mother, I don't want to perform. I want to stay here with Janet!" Michael whined.

"I know, love. But just think, it'll make your father happy" Catherine said. Michael didn't seem satisfied.

"But he never shows it! He never encourages us or tells us 'well done'. He doesn't even smile!" Michael moaned at his mum. Catherine thought for a minute as to what would make him happy.

"Here Michael, will holding your baby sister make a difference?" Catherine asked him. Michael smiled and took Janet in his arms, being very careful. Janet stopped crying immediately and smiled at Michael with a wide grin.

"She's so beautiful. I'll always protect you, Janet." Michael said, nearly in tears.

"She has your eyes. And I can tell she's blessed with your talents. She's going to be brilliant."

Michael smiled and handed Janet back to Catherine.

"Off you go now, love. I'll be watching you on TV" Catherine encouraged him.

"Ok mother" Michael grinned, before running out to join his brothers.

* * *

**Sixteen Months Later**

Michael was spending the day at home in the small house in Gary. Joe, Rebbie, Latoya and the rest of the Jackson Five had gone out, and Michael was left alone with Janet whilst their mother was ironing in the other room.

Janet was seated in her high chair, giggling as she watched Michael sing and dance for her. He sang 'ABC' in the hope that it would teach her well, and he also read stories to her, picked her up and spun her round, dancing in time to the rhythm, and fed her dinner seen as Catherine had been busy.

As Michael shouted 'I think I love ya!' from the song, Janet squealed in delight, and Michael ran to her and picked her up, also giggling.

"You really are something special, my Janet. You're gonna be a huge star, and you're gonna make me proud, I can see it coming" Michael hugged her. Suddenly Catherine shouted Michael's name from the other room.

"Michael!" Janet repeated. Michael gasped.

"Janet! You talked!" Michael beamed, just as his mother ran in to hear Janet repeat Michael's name again.

"Oh that's wonderful! Clever girl Janet!" Catherine cooed, kissing her cheek.

"What's going on?" Joe asked, as he walked in with the others.

"Janet's first word was Michael!" Catherine beamed. Everyone cheered except for Joe. Joe walked up to Michael who was still holding Janet, and stood over him.

"If Janet can say your name, then that means you've been spending too much time with her! Get to the dance studio now, and practice!" Joe yelled, taking Janet off Michael and handing her to Rebbie. The others gasped and Michael looked heartbroken.

"Please Dad, just let me- -"

"No! You get there now! You too boys! We have eight shows in two weeks! Get moving!" Joe growled, whilst the boys sighed and trudged out of the house. Michael planed a kiss on Janet's cheek.

"Don't worry sis, we'll play again tomorrow" he smiled. Janet smiled back and grabbed his small, frizzy afro. Michael laughed and he moved her hand away, kissing it and leaving the house.

………………………

**Hope you're liking this story! I'm hoping to write new chapters soon on different years of Michael & Janet's life, but I only will if I get feedback :)**

**Thanks for reading :) xxx**


	2. Violence

**Read my story. Ok, so it's 00:32AM in the morning, a school night. Mum's convinced I have flu, so she's not letting me in school tomorrow. You're all thinking 'wow, lucky thing', but I'm peeved because it's the last week before xmas hols, and my school do mint things ;) So yeah, bummer. BUT, gives me more time to finish this chapter. I have the URGE, guys :) **

**So here it is…chapter 2….**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Michael Aged 14. Janet Aged 6**

Catherine Jackson pushed into the crowded theatre with her three daughters and Randy. Rebbie and Latoya dodged round people to reach the seats at the front, followed by Catherine holding Janet and Randy's hands tightly, leading them to their seats.

They sat down and Catherine unbuttoned Janet's cute pink coat which covered her best dress. She looked around the theatre and watched the many crowds of people, hurrying to find their seats, all dressed in smart suits and long, elegant dresses.

"Mother, I want to go home. This will be boring; I don't like opera music. I like my brothers' music!" Janet whined, tugging on her mothers arm.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it once it starts" Catherine replied, as she exchanged glances with Rebbie and Latoya. They wanted this to be a surprise for Janet.

Janet huffed and folded her arms, acting stroppy. Her sisters giggled at her mood swing and Catherine just sighed, patting her shoulder.

A few minutes later, the lights dimmed and the room was silent. Janet yawned. She didn't know what to expect, but she imagined it would be very boring.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up as the curtains dropped, and her brothers appeared in front of her on stage. The intro to 'ABC' started, and Michael began to sing, winking at Janet as he did. Janet beamed and clapped, whilst her family looked at her with joy.

This was the first time that Janet had seen her brothers live, and she loved every minute of it.

The show was fantastic; the Jackson Five danced and sang as best they could to the beat, all the while knowing that their little sister was very proud of them.

At the end of the show, the family stayed until everyone had gone from the theatre before heading backstage to congratulate the boys. However as they reached their dressing room, they heard their father, yelling at the boys. Judging by the amount of racket, Joe Jackson was not happy with the performance. Catherine scooted Rebbie, Latoya and Randy away, avoiding any judgement from their father. However, Janet quietly slipped away and listened in to what her father was saying…

"Useless! Completely useless! It was all wrong! Especially you, Michael. Pathetic dance steps! No wonder you can't keep up, you've been spending too much time with that little sister of yours!" Joe spat, before storming out, not even noticing Janet. The Jackson Five ran after Joe trying to reason with him, but Michael stayed behind, his head buried in his hands, clearly hurt from Joe's comments. Ever the perfectionist.

Janet ran in and without hesitation, wrapped her arms around Michael.

Michael hugged her back and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jan. I ruined it for you. It sucked." Michael moaned. Janet suddenly hit Michaels arm lightly.

"Bad Michael! It did NOT suck. I enjoyed it! I really did!" Janet beamed, cutely. Michael grinned and thanked her, before scooping her up in a hug again.

"You're looking very grown up tonight" Michael smiled, and Janet giggled, giving Michael a twirl. He picked her up and walked out of his dressing room, hugging Catherine and the rest of his family, who had heard the comments and were there for his comfort.

In Janet's opinion, it was the best show she'd ever seen.

* * *

_**A few days later…**_

Janet sat cheerfully in Michael's room of their small two-bedroom house in Gary. She smiled and gently sang along to her brothers' songs; they were practicing in the living room. Everyone else was out except for the Jackson Five, Joseph and Janet.

After listening for only a few seconds, Janet began to dance and sing to the music, much louder this time. Joseph couldn't hear her, which was a good thing, but Janet still didn't care. Her heart took over and she danced in rhythm, almost like Michael did when he first danced.

However, the music was soon cut out and Joseph's yelling once again broke in. Still unsatisfied. Janet tried to listen through their door to hear what her father was shouting at them for. Naturally, Janet was horrified when her father wasn't impressed.

The time had come for Janet to be brave. She took a deep breath, and decided that the only way to get through to her father was to tell him she was enjoying it.

She pushed at the door with all her strength, but gasped as she saw Joseph hit Michael to the floor, just as the door revealed the living room fully.

"Michael!" she screamed, as she ran to her brother who was shaking on the floor. She flung her arms around him, as scared as he was. Suddenly Janet felt her fathers hands grip her shoulders and force her off Michael. Joseph swung her to the side and readied his fists, about to hit Michael again.

"Father, stop it!" Janet yelled, tears pouring down her face. She ran towards Joseph and Michael again, shielding Michael with her body so Joseph couldn't attack him. Michael crawled away from behind Janet to his brothers, who were gathered in the corner.

"Janet, move out of my way!" Joseph yelled in her face.

"No! Don't hurt my brother! Don't be so horrible, father!" Janet argued, her cute voice overpowering her brothers' wishes for Janet to stand aside; they feared for Janet's safety here.

"Move, NOW!" Joseph bellowed, and without even hesitating, Joseph hit Janet and flung her to the side. Janet tripped and stumbled across the carpet, bashing her head into the doorframe as she fell.

"Right, back to rehearsal" Joe said. He couldn't have been anymore casual. Janet's brothers just watched as Janet sobbed in pain, fearing that if they moved over to her they would receive the same treatment.

Joe had never inflicted that type of behaviour before, not even to Janet's older siblings.

"Janet, its ok" Michael called, wanting to comfort her so much. Janet stood to her feet and ran out of the house, sobbing and screaming. She was terrified.

Janet ran down her street as fast as her legs could carry her. Blood streamed down her face from where she had cut her head on the doorframe, and it was really hurting her. She ran across the main street, just narrowly dodging traffic. She didn't care about the cars that were so close to knocking her over; she just wanted to be away from her father.

The woods weren't far from her house, and she remembered it from when Michael used to take her on walks there with their mother. Janet ran past familiar trees and bushes until she could no longer see Gary; just the trees. However she began to get lost and the path she was taking was no longer familiar.

Suddenly, Janet lost her balance and fell, toppling down a small cliff in the forest. She landed oddly on her arm. She cried loudly; the pain she was feeling was almost unbearable. She tried to get up but her body began to get cold; winter was always freezing here. Janet just lay on the forest floor, sobbing and wanting Michael to be ok.

* * *

_**1 Hour later**_

Michael pulled on his warmest woolly jumper as he searched the streets for his missing sister. Her family had been searching for her for ages, and they feared for Janet's life. When Catherine found out what Joseph had done and that Janet had run away, she was mortified and hadn't stopped crying all afternoon.

Michael's brothers took the family car whilst Michael decided to take things on foot, just in case. His endless walking through the now falling snow led him to the forest. His memories traced back to when he was twelve, and when he first took Janet here when it snowed. They made a snowman together, and had a mini snowball fight, as Janet was only a cute four year old at the time.

Michael sighed as he trudged through the muddy forest. Suddenly in the distance he heard small crying. He ran towards where the sound was coming from, stopping when he reached the short cliff that he knew about. The sobbing was loud now, and as he peered over he saw Janet's small body, shaking and lying in an odd position on the ground.

"I'm coming Janet! It's ok baby!" Michael yelled to her, as he carefully climbed down the cliff. When he reached Janet, he noticed that her arm looked odd and her face was streamed in blood.

"Janet? I'm here now…come on, let's get back. I'll help you" Michael promised, as he moved Janet's arm.

"Ow ow ow!" Janet cried.

"Aww Jan, I'm sorry! I think you've broken it. Don't worry Hunnie, we'll get it sorted" Michael forced a smile.

"Mikey, I'm sorry I didn't stop father. I love you" Janet whispered.

"It's not your fault. I should have stopped him from hurting you. And I love you most" Michael grinned. He took off his jumper which covered his Jackson Five costume and wrapped it round Janet. He then scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her home.

"You're very strong Michael! Thank you for saving me" Janet smiled.

"Well, who else was going to save the prettiest princess ever?" Michael smiled back.

When Michael returned with Janet, Catherine cried with joy at the sight of her daughter alive and well. The family congratulated Michael, and Janet was taken to the hospital to get her head and her broken arm treated. Michael insisted that he stayed with her, and he stuck by his word as he held onto Janet's hand whilst she had stitches put into her wounds.

"Thanks Mikey" Janet sighed, relieved that it was over.

"No problem sis. I promised I'd protect you, and I did. It's what I'm here for." Michael smiled. Janet hugged her brother with her good arm, and Michael stayed with Janet in the hospital all night, protecting her and loving her.

* * *

**If anyone has any ideas for more stories involving Michael and Janet that you'd like me to do, then please message me with your ideas :)**

**Or if you want you can write a chapter for me, if you really want to do a bit yourself. I wouldn't mind. Again, just message me :)**

**Reviews much appreciated. Thanks :D**


	3. Trapped Life

**Michael 20 Years Old. Janet 14 Years old**

The phone rang at half past eleven in Michael's hotel room. Michael was on tour with his brothers and he had tried to get an early sleep.

He grumbled as he shuffled out of bed towards the phone on the desk.

"Hello?" he answered, yawning.

"Hey Mike, it's me, Janet!" Janet whispered down the phone.

"Hey, Jan. It's nice of you to call, but did you really need to call me so early? I was just drifting off to sleep!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but there's something I need to tell you urgently, and I don't want Mother to hear me, you know? This secret is only something you can know. Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I don't know...it depends what it is- -"

"Oh come on Mike. I'm your sister aren't I? And one of your best friends, you know. Please?" Janet pleaded. Michael took some time to think things over.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Mike, this maybe really hard for you to understand, but I desperately need you too. I'm going out with someone who's older than me...he's 17. His name is Danny and we get on so well together at school, I was hoping that you'd understand..." Janet's voice trailed off, wishing she'd never told her brother. "

"Janet do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Mother and Father would disown you! And your my sister, I don't want you to get hurt. Please be careful." Michael begged her. He loved his sister too much to let anything bad happen to her.

"Does that mean you're ok with it" Janet asked.

"Look, if you love each other that's all that matters. But if anything goes wrong, you tell me, ok?" Michael waited as Janet thought for herself.

"I promise. Thanks Mike, I knew you'd understand!" Janet spoke quickly, and she put the phone down before Michael could say anything else.

Michael sighed and got back into bed. Did he make the right choice?

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

Janet ran through the busy, crowded streets of the town. She didn't stop running in case anyone was following her. The heavy bag she was carrying thumped on her hip, making it ache.

She rounded the corner and sprinted into a dark alleyway where her boyfriend was waiting for her.

"It's about time you showed up, Janet. Have you got what I asked for?" Danny asked her, eyeing up the large bag.

Janet, who was panting for breath, tipped the contents of the bag in front of Danny. The only reason that Danny fell in love with Janet was for her families' money and the fact that he didn't want to get caught for stealing again. He made Janet do all the dirty work for him, and Janet couldn't say anything because she knew if she did, then Danny would hurt her.

Danny gathered up the piles of cigarettes and booze that Janet had smuggled from the shops.

"Such a clever, crafty little girl" Danny laughed, stroking her face. She pushed his hand away.

"Get off me! I don't want to do this for you anymore if all you do is hurt me!" Janet yelled. Big mistake.

Danny grabbed her wrist and twisted it round, then started pulling her hair. Janet squealed and moaned, trying to kick herself free.

"You'll do as your told, you selfish brat!" Danny yelled in her ear. Janet kicked him hard causing him to let go. Janet began to run, however she found herself surrounded by Danny's friends; about 12 of them formed his gang which he always hung around with.

"Grab her!" Danny ordered. Two of Danny's friends grabbed Janet's arms and threw her to the ground. When Danny had found his feet again, he wrapped one of his arms around her and used the other to cover her mouth.

"This is what you get for being such a bad girl!" Danny yelled. Janet squealed as Danny's friends began to punch and kick Janet. After beating her up, Danny dropped her on the floor and left her to lie in the now pouring rain. After his friends left, he knelt down to her and stroked her hair.

"I'll expect to see you tomorrow. Be here, or receive the same treatment" Danny whispered, before leaving her. Janet sobbed and shook as the rain fell on her body, making her drenched.

She trudged home to find the Jackson Five van waiting in the driveway of her home. The Jacksons now lived in a huge mansion in California, after the Jackson Five had become very successful. Janet didn't even know her brothers were due home. She suddenly felt so happy; she had missed them all so much.

"Hey everyone!" Janet ran in. They all greeted her with smiles, but they soon turned into a look of concern when they saw her.

"Oh my god, Janet! What happened to you?!" Catherine screamed in horror. Janet suddenly remembered the beating, and tried to hide her face.

"I...I fell over in the road and hit my head. I look bad but I feel fine now" Janet managed to smile. The family seemed to have bought it, except for Michael who still looked at her concerned.

Later on, after they all had enjoyed family time together, Michael pulled Janet away for a bit.

"I don't believe you. Tell me the truth!" he pushed.

"That was the truth! You think I would lie?" Janet argued back.

"In this situation, yes"

"What situation?"

"He's hurting you Janet! I have never trusted him! You know how I feel!"

"Mike, you don't know anything, yeah? So back off!" Janet screamed. She pushed Michael out of the way and ran to her room.

Mike knew he was right, but he still couldn't believe that Janet had kicked off at him like that. He knew something was wrong, just by her tone and the cuts and bruises that she couldn't have possibly got from simply falling over. He leaned against the wall and buried his head; he wished there was a way to help her.

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

"Well well ...back are we?" Danny teased, his friends jeering behind him as Janet moved slowly towards him, her bag of stolen items in hand.

"Here's what you want" Janet showed him the bag. He smirked.

"You're so pretty, Janet. Do you love me?" Danny asked.

"Of course I do!" Janet lied.

"Yeah? Well I don't believe you" Danny said, backing Janet against a wall. Danny tried to kiss Janet; she tried to resist but he pinned her arms against the wall. He then tried to reach up her top, but just as he was about to Janet threw the bag to the floor and by the sounds of it its contents completely smashed.

Before Danny could react, Janet kicked him as hard as she could. He fell to the floor and without hesitation Janet ran as fast as she could out of the alley.

"Get her!" she heard, and she looked behind to find Danny's friends chasing her. She panted for breath but knew that she couldn't stop running.

Suddenly she heard gunfire. She screamed and ran faster, noticing that one boy was holding a small gun. Tears flooded from her eyes as terror took over.

Suddenly Janet heard a loud bang and felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She screamed and continued to run faster. After a while, the shouting stopped; she'd lost them.

Janet was alone.

She found that her vision was going blurry and she suddenly got very hot. She touched her burning shoulder and took her blood-covered hand away. She gasped, and before she could look for help, she collapsed.

* * *

"Janet? Wake up baby...I love you..."

Janet's eyes slowly opened to find Michael's angelic face staring at her.

"I love you" he said simply.

Janet smiled at him.

"I love you too, Mike. And I'm so sorry for how I treated you!" Janet said slowly.

"It's ok, just relax. Everything's going to be fine" Michael promised. He kissed her cheek and rubbed her shoulder, which was now bandaged.

"Where am I?" Janet asked.

"You're in the hospital hunnie. Its ok" said her mother, walking in relieved.

"Mother! I'm so sorry!" Janet cried.

"Hey, it's ok. But I'm now going to ask you where you've been to be coming home every night damaged. And you're going to answer us truthfully" said her mother, looking at Michael. Michael nodded in agreement and the pair sat on Janet's hospital bed, looking for answers.

For the next half hour, Janet poured out her heart to Catherine and Michael. She expected them to hate her, but they understood. They were just glad to have her safe.

Over the next two weeks, Janet was able to go home, and Danny was found and put in prison. Michael spent every minute at Janet's side, helping her with everything. Janet was grateful; she'd never had a more loving brother.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry the last few lines/happenings were rushed, but I really need to go to bed and I wanted to finish this!**

**Lots of love to all my story-lovers. I'm glad you like it!**

**Thanks for bearing with me. Any ideas, please tell me! Xox**


	4. The Best Birthday Present Ever?

**Michael: 24 Janet: 16**

**(Btw, i may have got the age differences wrong on some chapters...8 years apart, aren't they? Just thought i'd correct it. Hope it's better now :P)**

**Oh, and i don't care whether it's spelt with a 'C' or a 'K', shes 'Katherine' now, ok? :P**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Janet!" the family cried, as Janet beamed at her whole family standing around a pile of presents.

She didn't expect to see all of her brothers there, and she definitely didn't expect to see Michael, as he was in the middle of creating his Thriller album.

"Happy Birthday, Dunk" he winked walking over. She pushed him playfully before giving him a hug.

"I thought you were too busy?" Janet questioned, eyeing up her mother who grinned at her.

"Why would I miss my baby sister's birthday?" Michael asked, rhetorically. Janet grinned her big gorgeous smile and kissed Michael's cheek.

"Well, come on, time to open them!" Latoya sang, leading Janet over.

The gifts were beautiful; Janet's sisters and her mother gave her mostly jewellery and clothes, whereas the boys gave her mostly money, on the excuse that they didn't know what to get her. When she had finished opening them, she looked around the room, noticing that Michael had gone.

"Guys, where's Mike?" Janet asked.

"Gone to get your present ready, but it's a surprise! Oh, and sorry about this" Latoya said. Before Janet could question her, Latoya blindfolded her and led her outside. Janet giggled as Latoya kept tickling her.

"Dunk, are you ready for my present?" Michael asked, now stood in front of her.

"I know that voice! Yes, I am!" Janet beamed. Michael took off her blindfold, and she gasped in shock at the best birthday present ever.

In front of Janet was a red convertible, so shiny that it reflected Janet's amazed expression. The wheels were gold and the seats were made of cream leather. The car had a proper stereo too. Janet traced her hand over the car in awe, finding her name engraved on the side of the car.

"Mike, I can't believe this! Thanks!" Janet squealed, running into Michael's arms. He picked her up and spun her round.

"Obviously you can't drive it until you pass your test, but I figured that you might want to go for a drive in it later?" Michael asked.

"YES YES YES!" Janet beamed, kissing Michael and hugging him.

"Please be careful out there, ok?" Katherine told them.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her mother" Michael smiled, putting his arm around Janet.

The rest of the day was spent at the large house in Encino, California. The house was huge, and it had a swimming pool, much to Michael's enjoyment. He and Janet grabbed all the super soakers they could find, and the family embarked on a super soaker war, with the exceptions of Latoya and Katherine who didn't like to get wet, and water fights weren't really Joe's thing.

After dinner, and when the family had dried off, Michael led Janet outside, and once they were out Janet started crying and hugging Michael.

"Hey Hey, what's wrong?" Michael asked her, concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy you could be here for my birthday, and the present is the best thing I've ever owned" Janet cried.

"It's ok, I knew you would like it. And you know i wouldn't miss your birthday for the world. So, you ready?" Michael asked, with a huge grin on his face, almost like Janet's.

"Ready for what?" Janet asked.

"Your first ride in your present! I thought we could go and see a movie whilst we do that?" Michael suggested.

"Yes please!" Janet beamed, climbing in the front passenger seat. She noticed how comfy it was when she first sat there; she couldn't wait until she could drive.

Michael turned on the engine and the radio, turning up the volume really loud, before driving off into the night.

* * *

The staff at the cinema quietly guided Michael and Janet out of the cinema, just as Michael had asked them. He wanted to avoid people knowing they were there to avoid any crowds of fans.

They got back into the car parked at the back of the cinema and once again sped off into the night.

"Thanks for tonight!" Janet yelled over the rush of wind.

"No problem, I'm glad we got to spend time together!" Michael yelled back to her. He turned up the radio; 'Don't Stop Till You Get Enough" started playing. Janet laughed at her brother as he sang along to it. The pair soon found themselves cold, and Michael pushed a button that pulled the roof over the car.

"I didn't know it could do that!" Janet laughed. Michael wrapped his arm round her.

However the fun was soon about to be smashed apart. Janet and Michael approached the crossroads, and when the light turned green Michael pushed on the accelerator. But before Michael could react, another car sped through the red light at the crossing. The car was out of control, and it smashed into Michael's side of the car.

Janet screamed as the car flipped over, and the front window smashed. The last thing she heard was Michael's frantic voice shouting out for her, before she blacked out.

* * *

**2 Days Later...**

Michael's eyes slowly opened; he found himself in a white room which was too bright for him.

"Oh thank god!" a familiar voice rung out in the room. Michael looked over, and his vision adjusted to see his mother with tearful eyes, looking at him.

"Mother...I'm so sorry" Michael apologized.

"It's not your fault, baby. It was just your bad luck" she smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Where's Janet? Please tell me she's ok!" Michael said, starting to panic.

"Calm down, she's fine. She'll probably be here in a minute; her injuries weren't as bad" Katherine told him. He began to relax, and beamed when he saw his sister enter the room minutes later.

"Mike! Thank god!" She said, relieved. Tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged her brother, and she seated herself next to Katherine, who put her arms around her.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"When we pulled out into the crossing another car hit into us. After that i don't remember..." Janet suddenly looked distant, trying to remember. Michael was pained to see the bruises on her body and the bandage that covered her forehead.

"After that your car flipped over and the medical team had to pull you both out of the car. Mike, you've been in a coma for two days. Your sister only escaped with a bump on the head though" Katherine smiled, hugging Janet.

"Janet, I'm so sorry about the car!" Michael cried.

"Hey, it doesn't matter! As long as you're ok, I don't care" Janet smiled, kissing her brother's cheek. The pair were very lucky indeed.

Suddenly the door swung open violently to reveal their father.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID MICHAEL?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! NOT TO MENTION YOUR SISTER TOO!" Joe shouted, clearly fuming.

"It's nice to see you too, father" Janet replied, smugly.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Joe yelled at her. Janet was about to argue back, but her mother put her hands on her shoulders, stopping her.

Joe turned back to Michael. "You shouldn't have been driving out anyway! You are recording in the morning! I may not be in charge of you anymore, but that doesn't mean you go reckless driving with one of your sisters as the passenger!" Joe yelled.

"Father, please! It wasn't Mike's fault! Another car smashed into us and knocked us off course! You can't blame Mike for everything!" Janet shouted in his face. She expected Joe to scream at her, but he didn't even raise his voice. Instead he simply left the room.

"Wow Janet! Nobody's ever managed that before!" Michael said, astonished.

"Maybe he's finally cracked" Janet laughed. She went back to join her mother in watching over Michael. Never did she think she'd be able to do that in her whole life.

* * *

**...And i finally complete this chapter! Sorry it was a bit brief but I wanted to update before my birthday (Friday! So excited! :D). So i thought i would before you all got angry with me XD**

**BTW if you have any ideas don't hesitate to tell me. Thank you Cora (Cora.L.) for this chapter idea! Lots of love... xxx**

**Just a note: It's fanfiction, not fanfact, so don't get annoyed if the facts aren't right. It's the story that counts :) That's what i think anyway...**


	5. The 'Chase' Scene

**Ok so right now I'm watching MJ's Moonwalker and I've just had an idea for a chapter :) **

**Don't worry Abigail (NightCrawlerLover), I promise your chapter is up next :)**

**I just had to write this :P**

* * *

(Note: I don't know what age he was when he did moonwalker, so I shall make it up =])

**Michael 30, Janet 22**

* * *

Janet's phone rang early in the morning, waking her up from a long, relaxing sleep.

"Urgh! I should really consider unplugging it" she groaned, as she sloped out of bed.

"Hello?" she asked, sluggish into the phone, still trying to fully wake up.

"Hey Dunk, it's Mike. You in town?" her brother beamed at her down the phone.

"Erm, hey! Yeah I am, but shouldn't you be filming?" Janet asked, remembering that he was making his own movie.

"It's our day off today. The kids who I'm filming with are all spending the day at their homes so I haven't much to do. Do you fancy coming down to the studio? I'll show you around" Michael asked.

"Sure! I was wondering when you were going to ask" Janet laughed.

"Ok, I'll see you when you're ready" Mike laughed. Janet put down the phone and began to get ready.

* * *

Janet arrived on the set of Moonwalker about two hours later. She scanned the set for her brother until she finally saw him. He was looking serious for him, talking to one of the producers.

"You've gotta add more length to this movie, Mike. It's just not long enough! One more scene is all it needs!" The producer was telling him.

"Ok, I'll work on it, no problems."

The producer walked away, thinking that Michael was happy to do that. Janet knew the truth; Michael wouldn't be happy. He liked everything perfect.

"Hey, what's going on?" Janet asked him, giving him a brief hug.

"Hey! We are in need of another scene, or else my movie isn't long enough" Michael huffed. To Janet he sounded just like a stroppy little child, which made her giggle a little.

"No worries, I'm sure it'll come to you. I'll help you think of something, ok?" Janet agreed.

"Ok, if you must" Michael joked. Janet pushed him playfully.

"Right, so you promised me a tour?" Janet smiled.

Michael took his sister's hand and led her to some of the sets on the film. She loved seeing what Michael got to do, and she wondered when she was going to make it to be as good as him.

"So, how you like the set?" Michael asked when they were sat down eating lunch later.

"It's great, I love it!" Janet beamed.

"Good, I hope you'll like the film too" Michael smiled, half heartedly.

"What's wrong, Mike?" Janet asked, sensing something wasn't right.

"I just don't know what I can do for this scene! There are probably a million good ideas, I just can't think of them yet!" Michael moaned.

Janet put his arm around him. "Like I said, it'll come to you. I promise!" Janet said, positively.

Mike hugged her and they sat for ages, trying to think of that perfect scene.

"Hang on, what's through there?" Janet asked after a while, gesturing to another door.

"Oh! Follow me" Michael said, pulling her up. Michael has forgotten to show Janet the set where he would be turning into a robot.

As they both walked through the door, Janet stumbled slightly and fell onto Michael. The pair fell into a heap of laughter on the floor, but they stopped when they heard gasps and a few screams.

The pair looked up to see a crowd of people with cameras, and a man who was clearly a tour guide, wearing a 'Moonwalker' t-shirt.

"MICHAEL JACKSON!" one of the crowed screamed, and the rest of the crowd, ignoring the tour guide, began to run towards Michael and Janet.

The siblings scuffled to their feet and began to run as fast as they could. They ran past people carrying props and important cameras. Michael and Janet were losing the crowd, and they ran into a small cupboard which was open, hiding inside.

The crowd ran past, thinking that they had run that way. As Michael and Janet watched they doubled over in laughter.

"Hey, what are you doing in there?" someone yelled from outside. The crowd turned round; they had been spotted.

Michael grabbed Janet's hand and they ran past Frank Dileo, who had been yelling at them through the door. He watched with an amused expression as Mike and Janet ran down the corridor, screaming with laughter.

"We'll...we'll never lose them!" Janet said between breaths of laughter.

"Oh, we will. I'm a master at this!" Michael said, leading Janet through a door to the outside of the building.

"Pfft, sure you are! Show-off." Janet pushed him. Mike giggled and locked the door. The pair burst into laughter when they heard the fans on the other side.

"The poor tour manager!" Janet said, sniggering. When she got no answer, she looked around to find Mike not there.

"Michael?" She called. She called again louder, just as a hand clamped around her mouth. She screamed and pushed it away, finding Mike giggling from behind.

"Don't do that! Jeez!" Janet yelled, pretending to be angry.

"Well shurrup! Or we'll get caught out. Haha, that scream was priceless" Michael giggled, Janet's 'angry face' making him giggle more.

"Funny guy, Mike. Ok, what are you up to? Mike, where are you going now?" she giggled, watching Michael disappear behind the wall. She heard a beeping noise and out came Michael, driving a mini golf caddy he used to get around the set.

"Hop aboard, sis" Mike gestured his hand to her. Janet climbed in laughing and they drove off at top speed (which wasn't too fast) just as the fans burst through the door. The pair were still laughing as they sped around the studio buildings, dodging props and other actors.

"Damn, I wish this would go faster!" Mike yelled over the noise, trying to push his foot on the accelerator further.

"Nahh, we just need a new route. Here, pass the wheel!" yelled Janet, as she leaned over and took charge. Mike loved her bossiness.

Janet drove the golf caddy down an alley which had a dead end. They screeched to a holt, nearly hitting the wall.

"Oh well done Einstein, a dead end!" Michael joked. Janet looked around and saw a door entitled 'Wardrobe'.

"Not really" Janet said, taking Michael's hand and running through the door. They locked it and looked around the costume department.

"We could hide in here?" Janet asked. Michael had a better idea.

"No...Follow me!" Michael grabbed her hand, nearly wetting himself from laughing so much.

"What's so funny?" Janet smiled.

"You'll see. Stay there" Michael said, letting go of Janet. She folded her arms in anticipation, hearing rustling and Michael's laughter.

"Ready?" his voice called out, slightly muffled.

"I suppose so" Janet giggled. Her giggling turned to full on laughing when Michael emerged dressed in a rabbit costume.

"You...look...ridiculous!" Janet gasped, in between her laughter.

"Put this on!" Michael yelled from back in the room, chucking her an Elvis wig and a shiny jumpsuit. The pair once again doubled over after looking at themselves.

"Ok, ready?" asked Michael, moving towards the noise outside the door.

"Yeah!" Janet beamed. They opened the door and the crowd roared, some girls screaming, and most people laughing at how ridiculous they looked.

Tears fell down their faces in laughter as they heard the cheers from the crowd. The bodyguards had arrived to tear the crowd away, and once they had all gone, Frank Dileo arrived to see Michael and Janet pulling themselves out of their costumes.

"You two are just ridiculous. I never knew you had the same mind as Michael, Janet" Frank laughed.

"Well, that's just us. Some think we're twins, you know" Michael smiled, putting his arm round Janet.

"I suppose you could pass for twins. How was your day, Janet?" Frank asked.

"Hilarious" was all she said, still laughing.

"You'll have to come again sometime. Anyway Mike, we have a big day tomorrow. Have you got a new idea yet?" Frank asked.

After no hesitation, Mike answered.

"After today's events, I think i have. Do we have any ideas for a video for 'Speed Demon' yet?" Michael asked.

"I don't think so...why?"

"Because I think I've been inspired to do a chase scene" Michael winked at Janet.

"Thanks, little sister. I think you just helped me save the film."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my idea :)**

**More on the way soon!**

**Much love xx**


	6. Screaming Nightmare

**Hey people! I'm sorry it's taking soooo long to update...exam soon and so much coursework and revision to juggle :( so i'm going to update now :)**

**NOTE: The credit of this chapter goes to ****NightCrawlerLover ****(Abigail). It was her fantastic idea. Thanks! I owe you :) x**

* * *

**Michael 32. Janet 24**

**(Btw i'm going to start doing POV now, so keep note please at the top!)**

**And everything in italics is a dream :)**

**Michael POV**

I ran to my wardrobe and pulled out my black trousers and red shirt. Nearly ripping them in the process I dressed quickly, not bothering to fuss over my hair (it usually got into a mess anyway).

A smile enlightened my face as I looked out the window. The sky was cloudless and the sun beamed down over the ranch.

"What a perfect day to get super soaked" I thought to myself as i bounded down my stairs, shoving on my usual black shoes. Ignoring breakfast, i ran out to the front and paced the driveway. I impatiently tapped my foot and kept checking my watch.

I said nine thirty! So what was keeping my little sister?

After waiting half an hour, a black Mercedes pulled up into the drive and out stepped a tired looking Janet, dressed in a huge t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms; the usual water fight gear.

"Hey Dunk! What took you so long? I said-"

"I know you said 9:30, but i've had stuff to do! You know, trying to get the new album going, it's hard work!" Janet moaned to me.

"Hang on, you were doing that this morning?" I asked, concerned. I didn't want stress to take over.

"I was up nearly all night with Jimmy and Terry trying to do the new songs, we just haven't had the inspiration! At about 4am I fell asleep at the recording studio and i woke up at about quarter to this morning, so i had to rush back!" Janet whined, like a little kid.

"Jeez that's rough! I'm sorry Jan, you wanna go home?" I asked.

"Nahh forget about it. Haven't had a water fight in ages!" she smiled. "Now why so early?"

"Well the others are coming at around ten, and i wanted you to help me set up if that's ok?"

"Sure, no problem" Janet smiled. I put my arm around her and we both went to the back of the house.

* * *

Two hours later the others had arrived, and we had grabbed as many water balloons as we could carry and began the fight. Me, Janet and Mack took the golf caddy to escape the tons of balloons hurdling our way.

The day could have gone on forever. I didn't get wet once throughout the whole thing, and I turned around to see Janet dripping wet and laughing wildly.

"They not sharing the water Mike? You want a hug to compensate?" Janet asked, winking. She began to run at me, arms outstretched ready to drench me with the water that was dripping off her clothes.

"Argh! No thanks!" I giggled "But i'm feeling EXTRA generous today, so you can have some more!" And with that I grabbed a bucket of water and drenched her again from head to toe.

"That's not fair Mike! You're a cheater!" she laughed.

After filling up the buckets and super soakers again, we started over. I noticed Janet whispering to Mack, but i decided to let it pass. I narrowly dodged a huge gush of water thrown at me. I was still bone dry.

"Hey Mike! Wanna play dares?" Mack pushed. I was always up for dares. Like me, i usually won.

"Go on then" i laughed.

"Okay...I dare you, to go up on the diving board and do a dance!" Mack said, grinning mischievously. Something told me he was scheming.

"Okay, just watch me!" i laughed, accepting the challenge. Of course, i went up there like a nut.

" I began to do the silliest dance possible. The other kids and my cousins and sister began laughing at me like crazy. However they seemed to be looking behind me.

Suddenly i felt someone shove my back. I screamed like a girl and plunged into the pool below me. When i surfaced i looked up to see Mack killing himself laughing.

"I'll Kill you! I will kill you Mack! Mack, i'm going to annihilate you!" i shouted. When i got out the pool i stood with my hands on my hips. Nobody took me seriously though, seeing as i was dripping.

"Okay, who did it? Who's idea?" i asked, giggling.

"Janet told me to!" Mack shouted, from the top of the diving board.

Janet looked away mischievously.

"Alright, that's it" I said, and i began to tickle her. She screamed and laughed; if it's one thing to stop Janet, it's tickling.

"I'm sorry...i couldn't resist...had to get you back!" She said in between giggles. When i finally released her she squirted me with her super soaker.

"Okay. Janet seems to be ready...who's up for round three?" i asked. The kids all screamed and the water fighting began again. Everyone but Janet moved.

"Jan, everything okay?" I asked. She looked tired and was yawning.

"Mike, can i miss this one? I'm kinda sleepy" i said, yawning.

"Sure. Take as long as you need" i smiled, kissing her cheek. Janet began to walk back inside, ringing out her soaked hair.

* * *

**Janet POV**

I was too tired to attempt more super soaking, as fun as they were. I trudged up to my usual room in Mike's house.

I quickly dried my hair with the hairdryer and put on some dry clothes. After a while sleep overpowered me, and I was soon fast asleep on my bed.

_I was sat in my ordinary living room. Another day, another half an hour rest before more recording. _

_I was flicking channels seeing if there was anything good on. I found myself flicking through channels quite quickly; same old rubbish. _

_Suddenly a figure wearing a red shirt with messy black hair and incredibly pale skin appeared. My heart skipped a beat as I switched back, realising it was my brother. He looked awful, and I listened closely as he began to speak._

"_There have been many disgusting allegations made recently about improper conduct on my part..."_

_I gasped. Not my Michael. _

"_I am hoping for a speedy ending to this horrifying experience..."_

_This is too awful. Who would accuse my brother of such things? He loves children, he's never hurt them._

"_I asked all of you to label the truth, before you condemn me..."_

_I could see the pain in his eyes. Pain and sorrow. He didn't deserve this._

"_Don't treat me like a criminal..."_

_He could never be a criminal. _

"_I am innocent." _

_Of course you are, Mike. Of course you are. Purely innocent, i know in my heart._

_Suddenly I heard his sweet angelic voice say something unusual. _

"_Janet?" _

_I looked to the screen. He was there, staring at me, waiting for my answer. _

"_Mike?" i asked. _

"_Don't believe a thing. I didn't do it. I didn't!" he yelled through the glass. _

"_I know you didn't. I could never think that" I cried, sitting right up to the screen. _

"_I knew I could trust you" he smiled, his own tears starting to appear. _

_Suddenly i heard a huge smash all around me. I was no longer in my living room, i seemed to be in a dark alleyway, identical to the ones with my encounters with Danny years ago. _

_The only object which remained was the TV. Michael was screaming at me to run, but i didn't want to leave him. Suddenly, men dressed in black outfits surrounded me. _

"_He's a liar! It's true! He's a paedophile!" they kept chanting and yelling. _

"_NO NO NO!" i kept screaming. Suddenly a firm hand grabbed my neck and pulled me to my feet. I choked and gasped as the figure took off his hood to reveal Danny._

"_This is what you get for believing a dirty, nasty, lying paedophile!" he yelled in my face. _

"_He's...my...brother!" I choked, screaming. Before he could answer back, Danny slammed my body to the ground. The concrete thrashed at my skin, cutting my head. _

"_Leave her alone!" The TV shouted. Danny kicked it, smashing the screen and blanking out Mike. _

_The rest of the group now began to kick me. I felt no pain, no tears. Nothing. _

_My vision blurred and my eyes closed. However my dream was not over. _

_I was suddenly aware of two strong arms firmly around me. I was being carried. _

_My eyes opened, and i saw Mike above me, dressed in an unusual black, spiky top. His hair fell freely around him...he looked quite the angel._

_Aware of my movements, he looked down and smiled at me. I looked around me; we were in the ranch. Except replacing the rides was a huge, unusual spaceship. _

"_Where are we going?" i asked. Suddenly he set me on my feet and took my hand, and we were soon inside the spaceship, pulling away from the Earth, leaving everything behind. Michael smiled and answered: "Away from my accusations. Away from pain. We can scream as loud as we want out here" he smiled._

_I felt myself smiling back, until the spaceship went blank and i found myself back on the streets, laid down. Except this time it wasn't the gang over me..._

_It was Dr Conrad Murray, Michael's lifelong health advisor. I felt comfort underneath my back; i was now on a bed with a huge bright light in my eyes. _

_Dr Murray held up a needle to the light filled with a substance. I now knew he was going to plunge it right into me. _

_I screamed and thrashed around, but i couldn't move. I seemed to be strapped to the bed tightly. _

_He brought the needle forward and pushed it into my skin, smiling wickedly. Pain shot threw my body and i couldn't take it. _

"_STOP IT PLEASE!" _

"_Janet baby, it's okay..." a heavenly voice rang out_

My eyes suddenly flickered open to see Michael's confused face staring at me from the end of my bed. I was laid flat on my back, with the covers tucked tightly around me. I shrugged them off fiercely and sat bolt upright.

"Jan, you were terrible! I've never known so much screaming!" Michael was clearly so shocked.

I burst into tears. "Oh Mike, it WAS terrible! They accused you of child molestation, and then i was being kicked by Danny,then you held me in your arms and we were on this ship, but then i was back in the street, but on a bed, like strapped to it! And Conrad Murray was there and he plunged a needle into me and it hurt so much..." I sobbed, as Michael put his arms around me and rocked me gently.

"That's awful" Michael comforted.

"I know. Child molestation?" i gasped in horror.

"I'd never EVER do that. You know i wouldn't.I could never hurt a child"

"I know you could never...but i'm so afraid..." I sobbed.

"sshhh now. It's ok, sis. It was only a dream" Michael smiled, wiping my tears.

I had been asleep quite a while. For the rest of the night I talked to Michael in my room, and soon after i had drifted off again with his arms wrapped around me.

The thing is, was it a dream, or a warning of things to come?

* * *

**Thanks Abigail! Hope you liked it!**

**Btw it's dead late now and i have school tomorrow, so i don't have time to spellcheck it or anything. Please bare with me!**

**Thanks :)**


	7. Accused and confused

**Hey all! Sorry it's took so long to update...too much exams/coursework! :( But I've been given this idea by my friend Kristee, thanks girl! :) Sorry it took so long :D**

* * *

**Michael 32. Janet 24**

**The Next Day**

Janet woke in an up-right position on her bed. She looked over to see Michael sleeping with his arms around her; the pair must have stayed up chatting so late that they fell asleep.

She smiled at her sleeping brother and gently removed his protective arms around her; he had managed to comfort her so well after her nightmare. He mumbled cutely, making her giggle.

She made her way downstairs and absent-mindingly appeared at the Disney calendar hung on the wall (forever a child at heart.) She stopped and looked at it closely when she saw the rough scribble on today's date:

'St Catherine Hospital'.

"Janet, what's up?" a half awake Michael asked, trudging in dressed in his favourite red robe.

"Mike, do you need to go to the hospital? What's wrong?" Janet asked, looking worried.

Michael, looking confused, walked over and peered at the calendar.

"Ha-ha, no way! Nothings up Mrs Worry-guts" Michael teased. Janet shot him a look.

"Ooooh, sorry! No sense of humour eh?" Michael said, putting his arm around her.

"I'm sorry Mike...the nightmare, it's playing on my mind" Janet groaned. Michael stroked her head comfortingly.

"Hey no worries, it was just a dream. It won't come true"

Janet smiled and hugged her brother. "So what is happening today?"

"A few kids from the hospital are coming over to enjoy the ranch. I can't wait to see them; I love making them happy so much" Michael smiled. Janet smiled with him.

"You are too good to people Mike" Janet said, admiring him.

"I guess I just have a lot of love to give. It's all for love. L.O.V.E, remember?"

"Ok, I'll remember" Janet laughed.

"You going to be here today?" Michael asked her. Janet sighed.

"I wish I could. I'm so sorry Mike, but I_ have_ to get the recording done! I promised I wouldn't let my producers down!" she moaned, stamping her foot just like a little kid. Michael laughed at her tantrum.

"Are you sure you should be working? You look a little pale, and you didn't have the best of nights last night" Michael said, holding her shoulders to look at her properly.

"I'm fine Mike. I really wish I could stay, but it's going to be a long one" Janet moaned again.

"Okay, if you insist. But try and hurry back, the kids love you!"

"I know, I'll try and be quick so I can finish up early today" said Janet, and she started for the stairs to go and get dressed.

* * *

A few hours later Janet had left and the kids had arrived at Neverland. Arriving with them was some of Michael's brothers and Elizabeth Taylor, helping Michael out with the day.

They were all so cute, but it was sad for Michael to see them suffering. He wanted to make this day special for them all.

When the kids had arrived he let them have endless goes on the rides in his back garden. His brothers and Elizabeth sat with them on the rides and made sure everyone was happy. Michael laughed at Elizabeth's shocked expressions as she rode some of the scarier rides.

Amongst all the children laughing and playing Michael noticed one boy sat on his own. He seemed to be looking sad, and didn't seem to want to join in. Michael decided to leave the group and join him.

He sat next to the boy, who didn't look up to see him; however he knew he was there.

"Are you alright?" he asked the boy. The boy turned up to face him.

"No, but I'm fine just sat here thank you" he said politely. Looking at this boy's face Michael now remembered him; his name was Lewis and he was about fourteen years old. He had met Lewis before, and had learned that he had Leukaemia. Not only was he suffering from that, he also had a form of dyslexia where he didn't like being in large groups.

"I remember you now...Lewis, right?" Michael said with a smile.

"Yes, I'm glad you remember" Lewis said, slightly smiling.

"Do you not want to join in with us? Everyone is very friendly" Michael asked encouragingly.

"You know I don't. But thanks for your offer anyway" he said, once again politely. Michael sat for a minute; he didn't want this boy to go unhappy at all.

"I know! do you want to spend some time with just me? I won't pressure you into being with everyone else" Michael offered. Lewis thought for a minute.

"Do you have any good video games?" he asked, after long silence.

"Yes, plenty" Michael smiled.

"Then yes please!" Lewis beamed. Michael took his hand and led him inside to his games room. When they entered the room Lewis beamed in delight at the many games consoles, and thousands of games, that Michael owned.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Lewis screamed in delight, as he was playing on a racing game.

"I knew you'd like it. Hey, do you want to play two player?" Michael asked.

So for the rest of the day Michael spent time with Lewis, pleasing him with all the games he could ever imagine. Michael was glad that he had made Lewis happy and was now fully aware of his situation. Michael checked his watch; the time was four o' clock.

"Blimey, look at the time Lewis! Your dad is going to be here for you soon" Michael said, pausing the 50th game of the day; Lewis seemed to be into none-stop video gaming.

"Oh, ok" he sighed, looking so glum the whole room could have turned grey.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"I don't wanna leave; I wanna stay here with you! It's boring being at home. All mum does is fuss over me, and all dad does is yell at me for being so boring and not wanting to join any clubs or anything. Then they both argue with each other, and the shouting is just awful! Why can't I just be a normal kid?" Lewis cried. Michael now saw fresh tears forming on his face.

"Oh Lewis, its okay! You can visit me anytime! And it's completely normal for your mum to be worried, but you can't help being yourself" Michael reassured him.

"So even if dad yells, I should remind him that?"

"Maybe, yes. It's all your choices Lewis. And if you ever want to come over for some more competitive gaming, just call me, ok?" Michael said, scribbling down the ranch number on some loose paper.

"Ok, I will. Thanks Mike, you're a great mate" Lewis smiled, as fresh tears began to fall. Michael wiped them away and gave him a hug. Lewis hugged back and smiled. Just then the pair heard a door open fiercely.

A large, broad looking man stepped in and glared at Lewis and Michael. He saw them hugging and his eyes turned evil. Lewis looked at him at once and drew away from Michael.

"Dad?!" Lewis said, shocked.

He pointed his finger at Michael. "You, get away from him!" he bellowed.

Lewis now realised what his dad was getting at. "No Dad, please it's not like that! I was upset and he was comforting me. Look, you can see my tears!" Lewis shouted.

His dad gave him a shove. "Get in the car now, your mother is waiting!" he growled. Lewis cried, grabbed his jacket and ran out.

"Please sir, understand. He was just a little upset about his condition, I was only comforting him" Michael said, gently.

"You stay away from him. You'll never see my son again, I don't care how bloody helpful you think you are. Just stay away from him! I'll have the police on you!" he bellowed, right in Michael's face, before leaving the room.

Moments later, Jermaine walked in with sadness in his eyes.

"The kids have left Mike. But what happened with Lewis?" Jermaine asked.

"His dad came in when I was giving him a hug. He took it the wrong way and...Well, now he thinks that I and Lewis were up to something dodgy. It's completely untrue! I swear it!" Michael whined.

"Don't worry; the police aren't going to believe that. It'll all be fine" Jermaine promised, although he too didn't look too sure.

* * *

**A few days later.**

"I can't believe his dad would make such an accusation!" Janet yelled furiously, after gulping down a huge amount of coffee. Michael, Janet, Jermaine, Marlon, Tito and Randy were all gathered in Michael's lounge watching TV; it was a rainy Sunday afternoon and the siblings were just chilling, seen as all their important work was done.

"Whoa, easy on the coffee Dunk! It's giving you more volume in the vocal department!" Jermaine joked. Janet shot him and evil look, but giggled after when he ruffled her hair.

"C'mon guys, it won't be serious. His dad will have probably forgotten all about it by now" Marlon reassured. The rest of the siblings seemed to buy that; Marlon was always good at making things more peaceful.

Michael still wasn't satisfied.

"I'd never do something like that. I wouldn't. I couldn't! You have to believe me!" Michael almost sounded deluded. This accusation was really getting him down.

"Mike, we DO believe you! And so will the rest of the world. Calm down little brother!" Tito smiled, munching on a biscuit.

Michael smiled slightly and tried to relax.

"And now for the midday news bulletin, with some breaking news!" the TV spoke.

"Ooh, wonder what's happened?" Janet said, sitting more upright from her slouched position.

"Michael Jackson, the beloved King of Pop, has been accused of child molestation by the father of fourteen year old Lewis Stevens, who visited his Neverland home last week as part of St Catherine's Hospital in LA. He says that he walked in on Michael touching his son inappropriately, whilst laughing in the process."

The siblings stared shocked at the screen. Tears fell from Michael's eyes.

"I didn't! That's a lie! I was comforting him!" Michael shouted. Janet winced at his angry behaviour.

"You'd never do that" she spoke softly.

The TV then showed footage of an interview with Mr Stevens and Lewis.

"It was awful what I saw. Michael was being out of order and my son agrees. Isn't that right, Lewis?"

Lewis looked painfully sad. It was almost as if his dad was making him agree, and maybe he was.

Michael left the room. He went to his bedroom and kicked and knocked over everything, throwing his things around in anger.

"Michael? Is everything okay?" Janet's voice spoke. She walked in and found Michael. Michael accidentally through one of his smaller models in her direction, hitting her. She stumbled back in shock.

"Oh god, Janet, I'm sorry!" he panicked, running over to her side. Janet rubbed her arm where it hit.

"I'm fine, it was an accident. Sit down Mike" She spoke softly. Michael sat down next to her on the bed as she put her arms around him. He began to cry.

"You know it's not true. I know it, and so will everyone else. We'll get through this Mike...you'll see" She whispered, comfortingly.

It was now Janet's time to comfort Michael.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Just a quick note, before you flame this chapter, I don't know anything about the first accusation. I don't know the boys name, or what happened, or is his dad found them, or what he was accused of. I made it up. See I try not to memorize the bad things that happened in Michael's life; him being accused like that was very wrong. This is purely fanfiction :)**

**Thanks again for reading and I'm sorry for the wait.**

**Reviews are much appreciated :D**

**And I completed this quickly specially for you, Kristee :D x**

**If you ever want to ask me anything or chat with me, my e-mail/msn account is on my page :)**


	8. Janet in trouble

The pair sat for hours on his bed, comforting each other. Before long, Janet's own tears poured down her cheeks, and Michael noticed.

"Jan, what's wrong?" Michael asked.

"My dream came true, well, the bit about you being accused anyway. I'm sorry Mike...I can't help thinking that if that became true then everything else will, and you'll- -"Janet stopped speaking and burst into tears.

Michael pulled her close to his chest. "Hey, that won't happen! I promise. Nothing can happen to me, and as long as it doesn't, nothing will happen to you either." Michael promised. Janet smiled at her brothers' brilliant reassurance ability. The pair sat and chatted for ages, enjoying each other's company, when before long Janet fell fast asleep.

Michael scooped her up and carried her to her guest bedroom. He laid her on the bed and left her to sleep soundly. Once he left her room he went back to his own bed and lay on it, beginning to cry.

What if Janet was right? Her dream could turn into reality.

Michael remembered the past stupid stories made up about him. The oxygen chamber and the elephant man's bones...all filthy, scheming lies.

He thought for a minute, then remembering the dream he sat up suddenly and sat at his desk, pen and paper at the ready.

He had an idea.

...

The Next Day

Janet woke up early to find herself laid on her bed. Her face was stiff with dry tears and her body was cold, seen as she slept with no covers.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't like herself most times; it was only on good days when she liked her appearance. She groaned at the dark circles around her eyes and the smudged make-up, ruined by her tears.

She had planned to go back to bed, but glancing at her watch made her realise she was due for a recording session in fifteen minutes.

"Oh crap!" she yelled, running to wash her face free of make-up. Shoving on the first clothes she saw (which were still gorgeous and looked good whatever rush she was in) she grabbed her bag and sped to the studio.

...

"Ok Janet, are you ready? I'm going to start the record and we're going to try and do this in one shot, ok?" Jimmy, her producer, spoke through the microphone.

"Mmhmm" Janet mumbled, not really concentrating at all. She was staring blankly into space, in deep thought. Jimmy started the backing, but no sound came out of Janet's mouth.

Jimmy stopped the record with a brief sigh. "Janet, what's up?"

Janet didn't acknowledge that Jimmy was speaking to her; she kept staring.

"Janet!" he yelled again. She flinched and took off her headphones, walking out the studio.

"I'm sorry Jimmy. I can't do this, not today" Janet spoke, tears softly running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't concentrate. Poor Michael has been through a lot, I just wish there was something I could do. It's becoming a family crisis; the press can't get enough of this story, and it's not even true! What am I going to do Jimmy?" she asked rhetorically.

"Listen, I'll postpone the album, so it'll give you some time to get back on your feet, yeah?" Jimmy said, hugging her.

"Yes please. Thanks for understanding" Janet smiled. She gathered her things and went out the back entrance to the studio, to try and avoid any press.

To Janet's misfortune, a sea of cameras and microphones started darting in her direction. She didn't even hire any of her security as she was running late; why wasn't she wiser? She tried to push her way through the crowds but there were too many people pushing cameras in her face and asking her questions.

"Is Michael a paedophile?"

"Have you seen any of these poor children?"

"How ashamed are you right now?"

Janet tried desperately to blank them out and push them away. The remarks she heard from the crowd made her more angry and sad. The more she tried to escape, the more she was held in the crowds by more hands and more probing questions.

"Stop it, stop it please!" she begged, but people couldn't hear her, and the questions kept coming forward.

Once she had pushed through a little more, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards towards another bunch of microphones. She shrugged her arm free, only for it to be caught on something sharp, ripping through her skin. She screamed, but nobody cared.

Still the questions kept banging on.

"Just leave me alone! Please, it's not true!" she cried. Soon she saw an opening in the crowds, and she shrugged people off her and ran as fast as she could. The crowds were completely surrounding her car, and she had no chance of getting to it.

The crowds weren't as fast, but Janet managed to outrun them by turning down a narrow alley nearby. She tripped on a broken paving stone and she hurtled to the ground, skidding and grazing her skin.

She curled up and sobbed, wishing that someone would come and take her back to Michael's house. She clutched her cut arm, which was now bleeding.

"Well well, look who we have here" a voice spoke out, followed by several laughs. Janet followed the voice and looked upwards, to see none other than her abusive boyfriend Danny.

"Leave me alone! I don't need you!" Janet shouted, standing up.

"Got feistier since we were last together then?" Danny chuckled.

"We were never together. You had me trapped in that relationship, you disgusting creep! Leave me alone!" she yelled, turning round. She would have run off, but three of Danny's gang were blocking her path.

"Really? You're leaving? You don't have to go so soon you know" Danny said evilly, and he grabbed her from behind and threw her into the newly formed circle that Danny's men had formed.

Fear took over and Janet screamed loudly for help. Danny wrapped his arm round her waist and arms, and put his other hand over her mouth, muffling her screams.

"Shut up, yeah? Or it's not just you I'll get; but it'll be your whole family too, starting with Michael."

Janet screamed and tried to shrug herself free, but Danny held her tight and nobody could hear her."

"Now, you're going to pay for all the crap you put me through all those years ago!" Danny shouted, and he let go of Janet and shoved her hard, so she lost balance and fell to the ground. Before she could get up again, two of the men grabbed her arms and pinned them to the ground so she couldn't move.

"Please Danny, stop! I'm sorry!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry Janet, you're too late." Danny clicked his fingers and the rest of his crew began to kick Janet's struggling body. She screamed out for help; not only was this painful, but her experience in the dream was almost the same, except this time there was pain.

Janet began to black out; the pain was too much. She tried to keep herself awake, in case anything else happened to her. Suddenly she heard the screeching of car tyres and a door opening frantically.

"Leave her alone!" a voice shouted. She then heard more yelling and more beating, but it wasn't on her own body. Janet's arms were released from the hold, and she felt familiar arms wrap around her.

"Janet? Oh please say something; please tell me you're ok!"

Janet's eyes opened to find Michael looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Michael, help me..." Janet whispered, flinching.

"Thank God! You're going to be ok, just hang on for me."

Michael lifted Janet in his arms and got into the back seat of his car. He wrapped his jacket around her and pulled her to his chest to keep her warm. Once Michael's bodyguards had sorted Danny's gang, they drove Michael and his sister home.

...

Later on

Michael took his sister inside to her room. He made sure she got to bed okay and stayed by her. Once she woke up, she found that Michael had bandaged her up where she was bleeding from the attack, both from Danny and the press.

She spent the next few minutes describing how the press had handled her and what happened in the alley.

"It was just like the dream, except this time it hurt! Danny wouldn't stop; he said he was out to destroy the whole family. The press were asking me all these disgusting, unfair questions! I just felt like stopping and screaming. This media crap needs to stop, Mike" she protested. Michael sat in her bed with her and agreed.

"It's perfect that your angry this way, because- -"

"How at all is it perfect? I could have been killed today! Not to mention- -"

"No Janet really, hear me out. The media's lies have been circling this family for too long, not just about me but about all of us, and it's time for it to stop. We're not going to get there by yelling and screaming about it up front, or even crying or getting depressed over it."

"What's your point?" Janet questioned, rubbing her bandaged arm.

"Look, music is one of the most popular industries in the world. Everyone listens to it, and nobody ignores it." Michael said.

"So?" Janet raised her eyebrows. She would have listened more excitedly if she wasn't feeling so crap.

"Janet...would you like to do a duet with me?" Michael smiled mischievously at her.

Janet's raised brow suddenly softened, and she smiled her usual, big smile back at him. Now she knew what Michael was talking about.

...

**I'm sorry it's been so long! But I've finally finished with my work over summer and I've had nothing to do today. Thanks for reading and staying faithful and patient lol ;)**

**Just one more thing: I am soooo stuck with ideas! I know people who I've been chatting to have probably e-mailed me ideas but I'm so sorry I can't find them and now I've forgotten! **

**Obviously the next chapter is going to be about Scream.**

**So if ANYONE has ideas, please tell me:D**

**Thanks xx**


	9. I NEED HELP!

Firstly I'm reaaaaalllyyy sorry to anyone who thought this was a new chapter! :(

But this is why I need your help...

I've had the busiest two years ever, and now all my exams are over (and have a painfully long summer) I can get back to writing my stories :)

I'm really sorry for this and that i've not updated in ages, but lo and behold, I've run out of ideas! I promise a new chapter is on it's way very soon, **but it would help a great deal if you could help me out with a few ideas? **I wanted you to have some input in this story so it's open to everyone :)

Thanks so much and i'm very very sorry :S Lots of love to anyone who reads this!

xxx

**Ps, I also want to share with you that I travelled all the way down to London and went to see Janet Jackson in concert on Saturday. She was fabulous and amazing, and she waved right at me! And I stood out in the night for over an hour to try and meet her :)  
**


End file.
